As tracks on magnetic storage disks get closer, the interference from adjacent tracks correspondingly increases. Noise from other tracks when reading back a desired track is referred to as inter-track interference (ITI). One technique to remove ITI from a signal read back from magnetic storage is to read the adjacent track using the read arm and then remove it from the signal read back from the desired track. This technique of reading both a desired track and an adjacent track may be time consuming and/or may require the cooperation of multiple components manufactured by different companies (e.g., because the read arm is controlled by one semiconductor manufactured by a first company and a read process which removes the ITI is performed by a second semiconductor manufactured by a second company), which is undesirable. It would be desirable if new techniques could be developed for ITI cancellation which do not have these and/or other drawbacks.